madelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline's Christmas (book)
Madeline's Christmas (Dream Book:) ''' '''Before She Wakes: is a story written and illustrated by Ludwig Bemelmans. It was originally published in 1956 as part of an issue of McCalls Magazine. It was published independently in 1985. Plot It's Christmas Eve in Paris and everyone in the Old House is sick. The Girls, Ms. Clavel and even the resident mouse are in bed and miserable. Madeline is the only one up and about, feeling healthy. She does her best to take care of everyone. She cleans the house, cooks soup and tea for everyone and brings them hot water bottles. She's holding down the fort, but feeling quite tired. As she's dusting, she hears a knock at the door. Since it's Christmas Eve, she thinks it could be Santa Claus. Instead, the nightly caller is a humble rug merchant by the name of Mustapha. Madeline is pleased that he has twelve carpets as the floors in the old house are freezing. He helps her roll them out in the bedroom so the Girls will be able to step on something warm when they wake up. Ms. Clavel is happy with Madeline's purchase and wearily hands her some money. Madeline gives the money to Mustapha and thanks him for his sale. Mustapha leaves the house. By now a fierce blizzard is inundating Paris. Mustapha quickly begins to freeze and regrets having sold all his warm carpets to Madeline. He's eventually forced to turn back to the old house. Madeline welcomes Mustapha back to the house, by this point he's nearly frozen to the bone. Madeline sets about tending to him, giving him a blanket, a foot-bath, tea and a heater. As he's feeling a little under the weather, Madeline feeds him some medicine. Mustapha is grateful for Madeline's kindness and asks what he can do to repay her. Madeline has just finished cooking a dinner for the Girls so she asks Mustapha if he can clean up and wash the dishes. She puts her coat on and sets out to find a Christmas Tree to liven up the dreary house. While she's gone, Mustapha, who isn't just a rug merchant but also a magician, glances at his magic ring. Miraculously, the dishes wash themselves and jump back into their proper places on the shelves. When Madeline returns to the house, he takes her upstairs the Girls' bedroom (who are now feeling better). He kneels down to one of the carpets he sold Madeline and chants the word, "Abracadabra." To the Girls amassment, the carpets all take flight in the darkness of the room as Mustapha's magic takes effect. He hands each girl a magical torch to light their way. The Girls board the carpets and fly high above the snowy streets of Paris. They take each Girl home to visit their respective families. Madeline is quite happy to be reunited with her parents and siblings. After celebrating a wonderful Christmas the Girls fly on the magic carpets back to the old house. Mustapha has since departed, happy to have brought so much joy. Ms. Clavel, Mrs. Murphy and the mouse come outside to greet them. Ms. Clavel rings her bell which causes the magic to dissipate and the Girls float back down to the ground. Everyone sits down for a filling New Years dinner. Amusing Details * This marks Mustapha's first appearance. Ludwig Bemelmans intended to write a whole book about Madeline's friendship with him, but unfortunately passed away before it could be completed. His grandson would later feature Mustapha in Madeline at the White House. * This Madeline book is relatively short compared to others as it was originally written for a magazine. * The plot of Madeline's Christmas was significantly altered for the television special in 1990 as Mustapha was replaced with Madame Marie. * This is the first time in the book series where fantastical elements such as magic are featured. However, it could all be part of Madeline's imagination. Category:Books